


Tag Team

by yourfearlessleader



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Almost Fisting, Double Penetration, Ghost Sex, M/M, Multi, we out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: 'It's not going to fit.'





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> y'all gonna end up seeing my username and be like this bitch, writing smut, again???
> 
> someone wanted double teaming so I did it
> 
> somewhat a companion piece (if you squint) to the one where klaus gets fucked by a ghost

 

 

~

 

'It's not going to fit.'

 

Diego works his finger into Klaus alongside his dick, worming it against the ridiculously tight clutch of his body. He looks over at Ben who's slowly jerking himself off, watching the two of them fuck on the bed. Diego snorts in disbelief at the situation they're in, at what they're about to do.

 

'What is it with this family. First Allison and Luther, and then you and Ben, and now me, you and Ben.'

 

'It's not your fault, Diego,' Klaus sympathises. 'I mean just look at me, I'm irresistible.' He swoons on the pillow, fanning a coquettish hand over his forehead.

 

'Ha ha,' Diego says sarcastically, squeezing a second finger into Klaus and making him gasp. He shakes his head. 'I can't believe I let you talk me into this.'

 

'It's my secret power,' he nods conspiratorially, hips squirming as Diego stretches him.

 

'Yeah, the power of being a dickhead.'

 

'Hey!' Klaus protests.

 

Ben turns onto his back, staring at the ceiling. 'Just make him come already. He'll loosen up and then we can get on with it.'

 

Klaus looks offended. 'It's like you're only using me for my body!'

 

Ben rolls his eyes, looks at him darkly. 'As if you don't want us to.'

 

'Well if you aren't into it, I can easily go and find people that will be,' Klaus sasses, like he isn't in the middle of being stretched open to take two cocks, like he isn't mind-numbingly hard and leaking copiously on his stomach.

 

Diego doesn't like how coherent he is. Three fingers and a cock in you should shut you up somehow, but Klaus is still talking like it's no problemo, like he does this every day. Diego reaches for the lube, most of it gone in preparation already, and drizzles more onto his hand. If he can just squeeze his pinky finger in, he'll be able to rub his cock inside Klaus, and the idea of that is so insanely hot. A person shouldn't be able to take that much, to stretch that wide. Klaus usually struggles to take one cock, let alone two. And Ben is not shy in the downstairs area.

 

'I'm telling you, it's not going to fit,' Diego says again.

 

'That's quitting talk,' Klaus sighs in exasperation, rolling his hips down on Diego's hand and cock. He groans at the feeling of it pulling him apart, so stuffed and full, like nothing he's ever had before. But there's more to come. He tilts his head back to look at Ben, the way his hand is now just resting around his fat prick. It doesn't match his body at all, the juxtaposition of tiny Ben with his big dick makes Klaus tingle all over and his mouth waters.

 

'I wish I could suck you off,' he sighs regretfully, as though not for the first time.

 

Diego frowns. 'Why can't you?'

 

'We tried it, but it's not the same.’ Klaus waves a hand. ‘The way Ben manifests, it's just pressure, there's no temperature or taste or smell or anything that makes it good.'

 

'You are trying though,' Ben says kindly.

 

Diego snorts. ’I can't believe you're learning to use your powers now, just so you can get Ben's ghost dick.'

 

'What other motivation would there be?' Klaus grins.

 

Then suddenly, Diego manages to fit his hand in up to his knuckles, slipping deeper as Klaus relaxes distractedly. It's so hot and the feeling of him holding his dick while inside Klaus takes Diego by surprise, sending him reeling, arousal coiling like a loaded spring in his gut. Klaus tightens up immediately though, the tug of being spread open too wide, too fast shooting right through his core. He yelps and his cock jumps off his stomach.

 

'Fuuuck, Diego,' he whines, hand flying down to circle the base and stop himself from coming.

 

But Diego bats it away. 'No, no, let it out, come on, Klaus.' And he wraps his free hand around Klaus' dick, jerking him off, feeling his spasmic clenching as he fucks into his hand inside Klaus.

 

'This is mental,' Ben breathes, sitting up and watching them avidly. 'Is it all the way in there?'

 

Diego nods, his words completely stolen away as Klaus whines, a high pitched keening sound like he's in agony, tightening so much as he comes that Diego feels the circulation cut off in his fingers. He spurts right up his chest, a wet arc across his skin and smearing over Diego's fingers, and melts back into the bed, lax as anything.

 

'Uuuhhhh,' he groans, come-drunk and stupid. 'I can't even think right now.'

 

Ben smirks. 'I told you he'd loosen up.'

 

'Yeah, but he's still talking though,' Diego complains. He addresses Klaus. 'What's it gonna take to shut you up, huh? My hand is literally inside you and you just came like a rocket.'

 

Klaus giggles and Diego can feel it around his hand. He _really_ wants to jerk off, so badly it's making him a little pissed. Klaus holds up two fingers, points them both at Diego and Ben.

 

'I want them in me,' he pants. 'Just give me a minute.'

 

Diego rolls his eyes in frustration at Ben, who grimaces back in a way that clearly says _our brother is a fucking mess_. Diego doesn't think he's ever had sex that's just as infuriating as it is arousing.

 

When Klaus regains the ability to move, he struggles up and eases off Diego's hand, much to Diego's dismay. He shivers as his cock frees into the cool air, longing to shove back in and rut until he comes. But he made a promise to Klaus, a promise that he now might be starting to regret.

 

Klaus pulls himself astride Ben, who sits against the headboard of the bed. His face scrunches in concentration for a moment, focusing his energy to make sure Ben is completely present and tangible, and then he grabs ahold of him, his long fingers wrapping tight around the girth. Klaus keeps him steady, lines him up with his sloppy, open hole, and sinks down. A guttural moan rips from his throat and it doesn't look like Diego spent half an hour working Klaus open at all. Ben is ridiculously big and Diego would be a bit put out by that if he wasn't so impressed, if he didn't like the way it looked pushing deep into their brother.

 

'Maybe we should have stretched you out on Ben instead,' Diego says, staring at Klaus clenching around him. There is absolutely no way he's going to get his dick in there as well.

 

Klaus shakes his head, voice thick and breathless. 'Can't hold him here for that long yet.'

 

He's grinding on Ben, tight little circles that rub against his prostate and chub his cock back up again. And Diego has to think about something else for a second, willing away his urgent need to release at the anticipation of getting his dick into Klaus alongside Ben's.

 

Klaus beckons him over, reaching blindly for Diego behind him. 'You're going to just have to shove it in. I can't concentrate.'

 

Diego kneewalks over, shuffling up press his chest to Klaus' back. 'Well you'll just have to try a bit harder then,' Diego says low in his ear, nipping at the shell and making Klaus rock down shudderingly. Klaus clutches at Ben's shoulders, tilts his hips back, begging for Diego to push in as well.

 

'Oh, please, _please_ , Diego. Hurry the fuck up.'

 

Ben nods in agreement, his eyes pitch black and his form wavering, his fingers digging tightly into Klaus' skin. He seems to like marking that spot the most, showing ownership of how he takes him. Diego hasn't seen Klaus without bruises on his hips for ages and it makes him wonder how long they were doing this before Diego stumbled upon it those short few days ago. And he still doesn't quite understand how it's even possible for them to be doing this, but he's learnt to stop asking questions due to the stupid answers Klaus gives.

 

'Yeah, I'm not going to last long,' Ben says tightly.

 

So Diego grabs the lube again, slathering himself until he's absolutely dripping because for this, you can never have too much lube. The somewhat sensible part of his brain is telling him to make them take it slow, but the sight of Klaus, a whining and sweaty mess being forced to stay still as he's impaled on Ben, makes him want it to _hurt_. He licks his lips at the dark thrill that runs through him and hooks a finger into Klaus' rim, forcing it up alongside Ben's thick cock. And then Diego _pulls_ , ever so gently, but pulling Klaus inexorably wider nonetheless, and Klaus _wails_ , so loudly and desperately that Diego worries someone will come looking for them.

 

He clamps his other hand over Klaus' mouth, making him moan wild-eyed and urgent once again, but keeping the sound trapped inside. And then he works his cock into the space he's holding open, using that tiny bit of give to force it in. Diego manages to get the head in and lets his finger go, breath catching at the tight squeeze of Klaus around him and the unyielding pressure of Ben's dick next to his.

 

' _Oh_ ,' Ben breathes.

 

Klaus is trembling, vibrating out of his skin where he's trapped between Diego and Ben, split so wide open on their cocks. Diego is still cutting off his mouth, so the air he sucks in through his nose is not quite enough to dull the pain. Diego can feel it washing over his brother in waves, the way he leans into the ripple of each aching sensation, each sharp jolt, and he runs soothing hands down Klaus' sides, coming to rest on top of Ben's still gripping his hips.

 

'You're going to have to relax,' Diego murmurs into his ear, watching the way Ben is flickering slightly in and out of focus. 'Concentrate, Klaus.'

 

It's funny really, how this managed to turn into a good teaching moment. Klaus nods under his grip, summoning his power as best he can to stabilise Ben's form, and Diego feels like a coach, succeeding in a way that their father never did. Diego would laugh at that, that it took two of them fucking Klaus at the same time to make him get a grip on his powers. But it's too devastatingly intense and he wants to come, soon. His arousal is clawing at him from the inside with burning hands and his cock is pulsing so hard he's dizzy.

 

Diego feels Klaus calm down and he relaxes enough that Diego can slide in all the way, shifting them to get a better angle so they don't end up tearing Klaus apart accidentally. Klaus starts crying. Not properly, but tears are leaking from his closed eyes and his breathing is thick and shaky. He’s so completely overwhelmed by what’s happening to him and Diego’s heart is in his mouth.

 

‘You good?’ he grits, just barely moving his hips to test how much give there is, waiting for Klaus’ permission in case he hurts him too much.

 

Both Ben and Klaus nod. Ben’s eyes are open wide, watching Klaus in unabashed awe. Diego knows how he feels. It’s the first time he’s ever done this and it’s a lot, the porn they watched not even remotely close to the real thing.

 

‘So fucking full,’ Klaus chokes out. His hair is a damp mess sticking to his head, and his cock is an uncontrollable stream of pulsing precome, like it’s being pushed out of him by the sheer pressure of both Ben and Diego inside.

 

Diego uses his leverage to begin to move them, rocking his hips, fucking gently into Klaus to work him up and down on Ben. And after he’s given some time for Klaus to adjust, Ben starts thrusting up too, pulling Klaus down at the same time with his hands on Klaus’ hips. They work in tandem, finding a rhythm that steadily increases in pace until they’re fucking Klaus _hard_ and there's nothing he can do but take it. He’s bounced forcibly on both of their cocks, little broken sounds jolted out of him.

 

‘Gonna come,’ Diego pants in warning, and Klaus’ hand comes off Ben’s shoulder to clutch at the ones on his hip. He laces his fingers in Diego’s, tries to get Ben’s too, all of them climbing higher and higher to a desperate, breathless peak.

 

Diego comes first, biting his lip in a snarl as he screws in deep, filling Klaus even more as he spills. He fucks jerkily through the aftershocks, nailing Klaus into his own orgasm. It takes him swiftly and soundlessly, like watching a volcanic eruption from miles away, and the sight of it tips Ben over too. He vibrates underneath them, shaking with a supernatural force that Diego understands must be a ghost version of an orgasm, channelling it through Klaus’ body and making Klaus cry out and clench down so tightly that it makes Diego’s eyes water.

 

Klaus kisses Ben urgently, pouring out everything he has left in it, holding his face tightly until he starts to dissipate in Klaus’ grip. Klaus' power drains enough that the pressure inside melts away but Ben is still left visible. He lifts himself off Diego with trembling legs, unable to move any further than that and crashing down onto his side once he’s eased out. Diego falls back onto his elbows, making eye contact with Ben. They both look exhausted but Klaus is finally, blissfully silent, radiating pure satisfaction, like the cat that got the cream, and Diego can’t help feeling pleased about it.

 

It doesn’t last long.

 

Klaus touches his fingers to his hole, feeling how puffy and sore and open it still is. He gasps. 'Look at me, I’m _gaping_. I’m absolutely ruined.’

 

Diego groans and reaches out to bat him with a pillow and Ben chuckles, lightly raising a fist in success. ‘Go team.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> bloop, queen of writing the same fic just in a different scenario/order here~ I'm beginning to feel like I have catchphrases lmao
> 
> thanks for reading ily


End file.
